The Upper Class Boy and the Lower Class Girl
by Orange Ratchet
Summary: What happens when a meeting between Lorenzo, a rich kid who lives on the easy streets, and Lila, a girl who lived in the country, manages to become a new friendship? Something more, as Arnold and Helga bet! Lorenzo x Lila, hints of Arnold x Helga
1. A Bored Boy and A Depressed Girl

Okay, well, this story was kind of made on a bit of a whim... and this was partly inspired by an idea from 'Oh Rhonda'... and yet another pairing I want to try outin written form! I know the first chapter is a little bit on the short side, but I hope to get a good start on it anyway. Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

In the park in Hillwood City, Arnold was sitting down near the base of a tree as he was listening to music. Normally, he'd listen to some music at home, but what with the boarders being a little hectic than usual, he never found time. But it's a Sunday, everything was perfect, and right now, he just wanted to listen to some smooth jazz.

Nearby, Helga was taking a walk around the park as she was muttering to herself. "Stupid Bob... just because I break ONE of Olga's trophies by mistake, doesn't mean he should be angry about it... criminy..."

Helga then noticed Arnold sitting nearby. Helga rolled her eyes. "Arnold... look at that football head, just sitting there... doesn't have a care in the world..."

Helga then looked around for a quick moment, then smiled as she pulled out her locket and sighed. "Oh, my love, if only you understand all the hurtful things I have to go through... if only I had your life, if only I can have it easy..."

Helga then chuckled to herself. "Yeah, I can just imagine having Arnold's life..."

Helga frowned. "Not his weird crushes, though. I'm still recovering from the Lila scenario..."

Helga paused. "Hmmm... speaking of Lila, Arnold hasn't been pining for her for at least a couple weeks..."

As soon as Helga said that, she saw the red headed girl in the green country clothing walking by as she was nestling down nearby a tree. Arnold opened his eyes and noticed Lila for a quick second as he got up.

Helga groaned. "Of course, as soon as I think it..."

* * *

"Hey, Lila." Arnold said as he came up to her.

"Oh, hello Arnold." Lila gave a smile. "Lovely day, isn't it?"

"Yeah, it is." Arnold said. "So, how's everything going back at home?"

"Oh, well, daddy's got a promotion, so that does count for something." Lila explained. "By the way, Arnold, I think you may want to put Sid on the top of your give advice list."

Arnold sighed. "What is he accusing somebody of THIS time?"

"Oh, nothing out of the ordinary." Lila said. "He just has it in his head that Eugene had a birthmark that looked like a scar."

"I'm going to guess he was inspired from our recent school lesson?" Arnold sighed. "I'll talk to him, but he never seems to learn anything."

Lila rolled her eyes. "I know, right? It's just ever so sad."

"Okay, well, thanks for letting me know, Lila." Arnold said as he walked off. "I'll talk to him as soon as I get in contact with him... hopefully I'm not too late..."

"Okay, see you later, Arnold." Lila said as she went back to relaxing near the tree.

Arnold nodded as he walked off.

* * *

Helga raised an eyebrow in surprise as she watched Arnold leave Lila. Helga had to rub her eyes, not believing what she was seeing.

"Arnold didn't even flirt with Lila once... this has to be my imagination..." Helga said as she came up to Lila.

Lila looked up to see Helga. "Oh hello, Helga."

"Yeah, hi. I was wondering... what is with you and Arnold nowadays?" Helga asked.

Lila looked up to Helga, confused. "I have no-"

Lila then snapped her fingers. "Oh! Right! Relationship status!"

"Yeah, kind of like an update on that." Helga said as Lila sat up straight.

"Well, Helga, I think it's safe to say you don't have to worry about me being a rival for your affections anymore... I mean, I didn't want to be your rival, and I never liked liked Arnold in the first place..." Lila said.

Helga sighed as she sat next to her. "No, you're right. I bought this on myself anyway when I erased my name and replaced it with yours on the message."

"Anyway, Arnold's content with me and him just being friends." Lila said as she looked up.

"Oh... well... that's nice." Helga said as she joined Lila in watching the clouds.

"Yeah... at least it gives you a little more room..." Lila smiled... then sighed sadly. "Though you're lucky. Sometimes I wish..."

"Yeah, yeah, sometimes you wish you had my toughness." Helga rolled her eyes. "So far, Lila, you haven't been running into good luck concerning boys..."

"Whatever do you mean?" Lila asked. "Are you talking about Arnie? Because..."

Lila sighed. "Yeah, I don't have luck with these boys... I'll never get them... I mean, I like to talk to them, but I don't know how I charm them..."

"However you did it, I kind of want that." Helga said as she laughed. "But seriously, Lila, guys like Arnold, Arnie, Stinky, heck, pretty much all the boys in PS 118, the problem is that you need to find some time... get to know each of them first..."

"Like you did?" Lila said in a deadpan voice.

"That's besides the point." Helga said. "Look, Lila, I know it's tough, but I'm sure the right boy will come along... just wait for the right time..."

Lila nodded as she continued to look at the sky. Little did she know that she'd be able to find a new friend...

* * *

"Okay, Sid, do you understand now that sometimes a scar isn't a birthmark, or do I have to repeat the lesson to you by bringing in visuals?" Arnold said as he was sitting with Sid on the outside of his place.

"No, no, I think I get the idea." Sid said.

"Do you, or are you just saying that to get out of the conversation?" Arnold said.

Before Sid could respond, a limo pulled up as Sid smiled. "Hold that thought, Arnold!"

The door opened up as a short black haired kid in a white shirt and blue vest, with black pants was coming out. Sid smiled as he said, "Lorenzo, good to see you!"

"Hola, Sid. Hey, Arnold. Didn't expect to see you here." Lorenzo said as he pulled out his backpack.

"Working with Sid on another project?" Arnold asked.

"Si. This time, me and Sid are researching one of the planets of our solar system, Pluto." Lorenzo explained.

"That's nice." Arnold said as he turned to Sid. "Well, guess I can hold off on the advice giving another time."

Lorenzo, upon hearing this, sighed. "Sid, who did you accuse this time, and of what?"

Sid blinked. "Why do people always think that whenever an accusation is made, it's always pointed to me."

Arnold and Lorenzo glared at Sid, as if to say, 'Do you really need an answer to that one?'

Sid shrank as he smiled nervously. "Right. I'm going to go and... get everything set up."

As Sid ran inside the house, Lorenzo just shook his head as he looked up at the sky. "That Sid, always a character."

"Yeah... though whether it's a good or bad character, that's up for debate." Arnold sighed. "I don't know why I keep giving him multiple chances."

"Because you're just too nice to hurt people's feelings, even if you don't mean to." Lorenzo said.

"I suppose you're right." Arnold said as he noticed Lorenzo was looking down. "Is something wrong, Lorenzo?"

"Hm?" Lorenzo looked up out of curiosity. "Oh, no, no, no, everything's just fine. It's just..."

Lorenzo sighed. "Well, ever since I came into the school as a new student, thus far, I've been doing pretty well in getting along with all of you, but I feel like I want something more. Do you know what I'm saying?"

Arnold looked at Lorenzo. "I think I do. You want to make a mark in this world, do something that can be worth your while, maybe win something..."

"Si!" Lorenzo nodded. "Unfortunately, I just don't think that's enough."

Arnold sighed as he looked at Lorenzo. "Don't worry, Lorenzo. I'm sure something will come up for you soon..."

"Si? I hope you're right, Arnold." Lorenzo nodded.

Little did Lorenzo know that he would be able to become important in somebody else's life.

* * *

There's the first chapter! How'd you like it? Anyway, read, review, criticize and suggest!


	2. The First Meeting

Here's the next chapter! Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

The next day, at PS 118, Lorenzo and Arnold were walking together talking as Lorenzo sighed. "I don't know, Arnold. I just... I just feel like I don't know how to fit in."

"Come on, Lorenzo, you fit in with us before... what makes this time any different?" Arnold asked.

"I don't know, man..." Lorenzo sighed as the two walked into class together. "Maybe I'm just not used to being the new student."

"Surprisingly, you're just one of many new students into school." Arnold said.

"Really?" Lorenzo asked. "Any for our fourth grade class?"

"Well... there were only two. There was you and there was..." Arnold said, but then yelped as he bumped right into Helga, who came around the corner at the same time.

"ARNOLD!" Helga yelped, then glared. "You know, football head, if you don't keep watch on where you're going, you could end up being hurt!"

"Sorry, Helga." Arnold sighed.

Lorenzo shook his head as he sighed. "That Arnold... always getting on the good or bad side of people..."

"I don't know... they seem to do it a lot."

It was then Lorenzo became aware of the red haired girl in green clothing next to Helga as she smiled. "I know we're in the same classroom, but I don't believe we ever made an official first meeting. My name is Lila."

"Oh, hola, Lila." Lorenzo smiled as he shook hands with her. "Me llamo es Lorenzo."

Lila giggled as she looked up at Lorenzo. "Spanish speaker, I see."

"I don't speak a lot of it, but my ancestors were Spanish speakers." Lorenzo said.

"Wow..." Lila smiled. "It's a wonder we never formally met. I was actually the first new student to arrive before you."

"Really? Arnold was just telling me about that." Lorenzo said. "He was going to say which new students arrived in PS 118 in our year..."

"Yeah, Arnold's just really friendly like that... maybe TOO friendly..." Lila sighed as she looked over to Arnold.

"Lila, come on, we need to go!" Helga called as soon as she was done talking with Arnold.

"Oh! Uh, sorry, Lorenzo, I think Helga needs my help with something." Lila said as she was starting to follow Helga. "Maybe we can meet again soon?"

"Let's hope!" Lorenzo nodded as he watched Lila leave with Helga.

It was then Lorenzo noticed Arnold's dumbstruck face. Lorenzo raised an eyebrow in confusion. "What?"

"I have never made the connection that despite you two being new students, you never met Lila in your life!" Arnold said in surprise.

"Well... I only see the boys, not so much the girls." Lorenzo sighed. "It's not much... so you say Lila is in our same fourth grade class?"

"Si, she is." Arnold nodded.

"Wonderful..." Lorenzo said as the two kept walking.

* * *

"Can you believe that football head? Always talking to me about my parents, want me to see if I can 'connect' with them..." Helga sighed.

"I know, I know, it's tough." Lila sighed. "Say, Helga, what do you know about Arnold's other friend... Lorenzo?"

"Who? Oh, the other rich kid aside from Rhonda?" Helga raised an eyebrow. "To be honest, not a whole lot. I know we had to get Lorenzo used to us by showing him what kids do, and I did hear at one point that Sid teamed up with Lorenzo for a project, but other than that, all I know is that he's a really rich kid with all the good works."

"Really?" Lila said in interest.

"Yeah. I never formally made contact with Lorenzo... much. Why do you ask?" Helga asked.

"I guess I was just curious, that's all. You know how a former new student wants to know more about the current new student." Lila said.

"Even though Lorenzo became a new student about a few months ago?" Helga raised her eyebrow in disbelief.

"I know, I know, but it's just ever so curious." Lila said.

"Listen, little Miss Perfect, I get it. You want to make friends with everybody... but ease up on that, will you? I know Arnold does that most of the time." Helga rolled her eyes.

"Can you blame the guy?" Lila sighed.

"I'm just saying, don't have every guy fall for you." Helga glared.

"You know I can't control how nice I am." Lila said. "It's part of my nature."

Helga shook her head as the bell rang. "Well, I guess we better get to class."

"We should." Lila nodded as the two started to head off.

* * *

"Okay, class..." Mr. Simmons smiled as he looked around the classroom as everyone started to eagerly pay attention. "Now, I know I've told a lot of you to do reports in the past few weeks, but this report I'm about to assign is to be very special."

Helga shook her head. That's what Mr. Simmons always says about the assignments he assigns to them... oh well, not that she or any other student were complaining. Mr. Simmons really was the best teacher they had in their class, despite what the ups and downs might bring between him and the class.

"Now, after I assign partners, I'll be telling you what the assignment is..." Mr. Simmons said as he pulled out a bowl. "Helga, if you would?"

Helga just rolled her eyes as she said, "Whatever..." and walked right over to the bowl as she selected a name. She looked at it and... yelped in shock. "Arnold?"

Arnold's eyes widened as he sighed. For some reason, as if it was fate, he was always paired with Helga to do school assignments.

"Lorenzo, you're next." Mr. Simmons said as Lorenzo nodded as he went to the bowl. Lorenzo paused for a minute before reaching in and grabbing a name. Lorenzo looked at it and blinked.

"Who did you get?" Mr. Simmons asked.

"Uh, Lila." Lorenzo said.

Lila, hearing this, looked up in attention as she looked at Lorenzo... she gave a little smile. Looks like she got a chance to know more about Lorenzo.

Arnold, on the other hand, noticed Lorenzo's small smile upon looking at Lila... and paused in thought, _"This could be interesting or bad..."_

Helga looked between Lorenzo and Lila as she gave a look of confusion. _"Hmmm... Lorenzo and Lila, huh? I want to see where this goes..."_

* * *

And that is the next chapter! How'd you like it? Anyway, read, review, criticize and suggest, folks!


	3. An Overheard Conversation

Here's the next chapter of this fic, which I do apologize for taking so long to get back to! Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

"It's hard to believe we just have to do a partner report on anything from outer space." Lila said as she started to walk with Lorenzo outside. "I mean, I don't even know where to begin."

"It's okay, Lila. I rarely know a lot outside Earth." Lorenzo said as Helga was following the unaware two closely outside, followed not too long by Arnold, who was just as curious. "I mean, I'm sure there's a lot to learn, but... who knows?"

"I guess it's just a new experience we'll just have to learn together, then." Lila smiled. "So tell me, Lorenzo... being rich. What's it like?"

Lorenzo looked at Lila a bit as he paused. "Well... to be honest, being rich is all right. But there are a lot of busy things that come from being rich. I mean, just because people are rich doesn't mean they don't live out their lives as ordinary people..."

"From what Helga told me, you didn't seem to act like a regular person." Lila said, raising her eyebrow in curiosity.

Lorenzo sighed. "To be honest, I guess my mom just wants to get me ready for a life in the upper society. And it seemed I was heading that way until Arnold and his friends taught me how to be a kid. I mean, I was a little nervous going to public school... I mean, I even made myself obvious by not fitting in."

"At least I tried to fit in." Lila smiled.

"From what I heard from Arnold, your first day involved Helga and her friends pranking you into an upset." Lorenzo said.

"Aw, that's just them. Yeah, I was a little upset about that, but I tend to look at the positives. Besides, they didn't know about my-" Lila started... before realizing she was saying too much, then instantly kept silent.

"Your what?" Lorenzo asked.

"Uh... nothing. Sorry. I oh so tend to ramble on. It's... it's nothing you would be interested in." Lila said as the two went to lunch.

Lorenzo raised an eyebrow as he decided to ask, "What's with that little quirk?"

"What do you mean, what quirk?" Lila asked in confusion.

"That little speech tic you do. Not every niño y niña I meet ever says 'ever so' or 'oh so'." Lorenzo said.

"You're one to talk, Mr. 'I put Spanish words in sentences I find necessary'." Lila giggled.

Lorenzo paused. "Touche, señorita."

Lila giggled again. "In all seriousness, though, I think I got this quirk from my mom. I don't know why. I guess she just liked being polite to others. She always taught me to be polite no matter what, and..."

Lila looked down as Lorenzo looked concerned. Lorenzo put a hand on her shoulder as she looked up. Lorenzo said, "If there's something you want to talk about, you can say. Of course, if you're not comfortable to tell anyone yet, that's okay. Just... let me know when you're ready, okay?"

Lila gave a small smile. "Thanks, Lorenzo. You're ever so sweet."

"Anyway, what do you think we should do our project on?" Lorenzo asked.

As Lila and Lorenzo were still talking, now going into the lunch room, Helga paused as she gave a little smile. "Ah, young love."

"Young what?" Arnold said in shock.

Helga yelped. "Arnold?"

Helga then shook her head as she glared at him. "You know, football head, you... why were you even following me around this time?"

"I was technically following Lila and Lorenzo." Arnold explained.

"You were?" Helga said in shock, but kept her demeanor. "Oh, sure, I know the drill, you're a little jealous of Lila for falling for another boy, and you want someone to help her get jealous. And since we worked so well together last time, you want to team up again. Very well, football head, but don't be so tacky on..."

"What? No! I'm not even interested in Lila anymore." Arnold glared as Rhonda and Nadine were walking around the corner as the two yelped and jumped back into the corner. "In fact, I just want to know how far Lila and Lorenzo will go... I mean, I want to help Lorenzo fit in even more than before, and... well... it jumped to my head the minute they started talking... Lila was a new student and so was Lorenzo."

"Ah, I got you. Tell you the truth, I was also watching rich kid and Miss Perfect." Helga smirked. "Lila told me she was looking someone that can understand her... which, let's face it, you'd never be up to her level and you'll never be compatible with Lila."

Arnold raised a finger to object... then frowned as he put it down.

"Wow, you're not even denying it? Maybe you're not as dense as I made you out to be, football head." Helga smirked. "Anyway, I noticed Lorenzo and Lila talking to each other as well... and you want to know something, football head? I'm actually curious about where they're going to go as you are..."

"Do you think Lorenzo will start to like like Lila?" Arnold raised an eyebrow. "Because I don't want to see his heart broken if Lila decides to reject him..."

"But she may not..." Helga smiled as the two watched Lorenzo and Lila trading sandwiches with one another. "Who knows, though? They may end up as the class couple of this grade."

Arnold paused as he smiled. "Hmmm... maybe you're right, Helga... maybe it is young love."

"I know I'm right." Helga smiled as she turned angrily to Arnold. "Come on, we should probably eat and talk about what we're doing for our project!"

As Arnold and Helga walked into the cafeteria, Rhonda and Nadine came out of the corner as Rhonda was smiling in glee, with Nadine staring in shock.

"Lorenzo and Lila... a class couple?" Nadine raised an eyebrow. "It's hard to believe..."

"But it makes SO much sense!" Rhonda said, smiling. "They're both new students, they had to fit in our own school in one way, AND..."

"They're both of different classes... like you and me." Nadine glared.

"Class is but a relative term, Nadine." Rhonda rolled her eyes. "Come on, we've got to prepare something!"

"Wait, what are we even preparing for?" Nadine asked as she followed Rhonda.

"We're preparing to congratulate Lila on her new boyfriend!" Rhonda sighed happily. "She's going to be so thrilled!"

Nadine rolled her eyes as she followed Rhonda into the cafeteria.

* * *

And that's the end of the third chapter! How'd you like it? If you have any suggestions for this story, PM me or leave it in a review! Anyway, read, review, criticize and suggest, folks!


End file.
